


Prompts and other stories

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: This is a collection of mostly Tumblr prompts and a few short dabbles of MCL both High School Life and University Life. I rated the collection Mature but each prompt has a different rating, check the description to see what's the correct one for each story.Also, a word of advice: I like to be a little unpredictable in the way I address the prompts I receive, so the direction I go may not always be what it seems from the prompt.
Relationships: Armin/Candy (My Candy Love), Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love), Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love), Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Candy x Nath  
“There’s so much blood.” & “Hold my hand until it’s over?”  
Rating: General Audiences.

“There’s so much blood,” I uttered while panting. Everything hurt, and I was so tired, I just wanted to close my eyes and rest.

“Don’t think about it,” Nath said holding my hand. I knew he was nervous and scared, but he kept up a strong front for me, “Just look at me, I’m here with you sweetheart.”

“Hold my hand until it’s over?”

“Forever,” he said with love in his eyes. He gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead and whispered, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“One final push ma’am, I can see the head.”

I grasped Nath’s hand in a bone-breaking hold and did as the doctor had suggested. I pushed with all I got, like it was the last thing I was going to do in my life, and it most definitely seemed like it in that moment.

I almost felt like I was passing out when I heard it, the most beautiful noise ever, the one I’d been waiting to hear since I’d taken that test almost nine months ago, the two longest nail-biting minutes of my life.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor shout out, and that’s when I started to cry. I’d been so stoic the whole time, trying to be strong, leaning into Nath’s presence beside me. But when I saw my baby… _our_ baby for the first time, I knew that nothing mattered as much as she did.

“My beautiful girls,” Nath said, when the doctor put her on my chest. She really was beautiful.

“She has your nose,” I said between tears.

“And your chin,” he added with a smile, his eyes shining, I’d never seen him happier.

“Have you ever seen anything this perfect before?” I said looking at her small hands, counting her fingers, making sure everything was there. Two eyes, two ears, ten fingers…

“Yes,” he replied looking at me, “thank you my love.”

I never knew I could love so much, so completely, as in that moment. He leaned down and left a tender kiss on my lips. His hand was still holding mine, just as he had promised, he hadn’t left me.

And I knew he never will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy x Castiel  
“There’s only one bed.” & “I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.”  
Rating: Teens and Up Audiences.

It was late afternoon and we, members of the gardening club, were all stuck at school because someone didn’t want to listen to reason.

“Castiel, for the hundred time, we don’t need more peonies!” I cried out, my patience running thin.

“Yes we do, don’t you see there’s a whole area here completely empty?!”

“You heard Jade, we’re going to make a small vegetable garden there.”

I couldn’t believe I was having this discussion with him. Three months ago, all his absences and bad behaviour had caught up with him and principal Shermansky had decided he should be punished by helping out the gardening club until the end of the school year.

At first he was impossible to deal with, he made very clear to everyone he didn’t want to be there, but even he wouldn’t risk enraging the principal even more. So he spent the first weeks alone in the corner of the garden, writing his music down. Everyone was happy to leave him alone.

After a while, though, he started raising his head from his notepad, probably bored since he couldn’t bring his guitar with him, and began checking what we were doing.

The change was gradual, from first uninterested looks, he moved to snarky remarks, then he began approaching small groups of people by giving unwanted advice. After a while he was so annoying we decided to assign him his own tasks, moving plants and any kind of manual labour that would keep him occupied. Strangely enough he didn’t complain. I mean… he tackled everything with his usual cheeky attitude, but he actually started working.

About a month ago he was so into it that he was now properly gardening, He spent all afternoons at the club and Lysander was complaining he didn’t have time for rehearsals anymore.

“A vegetable garden is stupid, we don’t have enough space for a proper one. We should plant more flowers,” he replied annoyed.

“We have enough flower beds.”

“There’s only one bed!” He was angry, but I was even more. We were all tired and wanted to go home for the day.

“But it’s seven meters long!” I said even more annoyed, grabbing the peonies seeds he wanted to plant.

“I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.” He stood firmly, determination in his eyes, “Give me those seeds immediately!”

“No Castiel, you can play the dictator all you want, you won’t have it your way,” I wasn’t going to concede.

“You’ll know little girl, that I am very good at having it my way,” he replied with a smirk, taking a step towards me.

“W-what…?” I instantly blushed at the double entendre.

“Little girl…” he said trapping me between his body and the school building. I looked around panicked, everyone was busying themselves tidying up the place before leaving.

He raised his hand and I closed my eyes, sure he was going to touch me, when I felt the bag I was holding slipping from my fingers.

“Here is an important gardening lesson for you,” he said taking a step back, grinning like the devil, “never stand between a man and his seeds.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy x Castiel  
“It wasn’t your fault.” & “There’s so much blood.” & “I lost the baby.”  
Rating: Teens and Up Audiences.

I couldn’t believe the situation I was finding myself in: I was surrounded by little brats at each side and I couldn’t move. A 5 years-old with blond ponytails was crying her eyes out in front of me, behind me two 3 years old-boys were running around the room chasing each other, and in the nursery a baby was sleeping.

How was I in this kind of situation? Well, Candy my girlfriend, was working part-time as a baby sitter this summer. She had forgotten she had an important deadline to apply for college today and she’d asked me to substitute her last minute.

Everyone else I would’ve sent packing, but how could I say no to her? So now I was surrounded by four little monsters and I wanted to kill myself.

Suddenly one of the twins fell to the floor and started crying and shouting as if he’d been possessed.

“What’s going on?” I asked running to him.

“Sammy pushed me!” He uttered between tears.

“It’s not true, he fell by himself,” the other brother was two seconds from crying too, I had to stop it immediately.

“It wasn’t your fault,” I told him, then added sternly, “come on get up,” handing my hand to the other kid.

“There’s so much blood!” He said ignoring me.

“It’s not true, you’ve barely scratched your knee.”

I was going mad, Candy owed me, big time, and I knew exactly how to cash this debt. Thinking happier thoughts I went to the nursery to check on the baby and… she wasn’t there. The crib was empty! How could that be possible? A seven months old didn’t decide to leave on her own!

I looked everywhere, I took off all the sheets from the beds, I checked under beds and tables, threw all the toys around. The kids were finally happy, enjoying the destruction of the house.

I took my phone and dialed Candy’s number, with dread and shame in my heart I told her “I lost the baby.”

She went silent for a few moments, then burst out laughing, turned on the camera and showed me her smiling face and a tiny little thing in her hands.

“I knew I should keep an eye on her myself, I even told you.”

“No you didn’t, I was dying here! I really felt sick at the thought of having lost it. I’m going to spank you for this I swear!”

“Promises, promises,” she replied with a little smirk. “You almost lost a baby, maybe I should be the one spanking you,” she added enjoying the situation a lot.

I was going to miss her, she was about to move to the other side of the country while I was staying in this town.

“I’m going to miss your laugh,” I said in one of my rare bursts of complete sincerity. Her smile froze on her beautiful face, “we’ll make it work Castiel, nothing can come between us, not even missing children, a little bit of distance is nothing.”

I wished she was right, but in my heart I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Still, I smiled and nodded. She was mine, whatever was going to happen this wouldn’t change.

I heard a crash from the other room and groaned, “I have to run, you owe me big time, prepare that ass because tonight it’s going to get spanked.”

She just laughed and hung up, but I wasn’t kidding. While I went back to the living room to find two broken vases and 2 out of 3 screaming children, I knew I was going to take my payment very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nath x Candy x Cas  
“There’s only one bed.” & “We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.” & “I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.”  
Rating: Mature.
> 
> Set in high school, during the orientation race.

“Go away Nathaniel, I can take care of this myself.”

Castiel was annoyed, he’d spent the past two hours trying to ignore the blonde’s presence next to him, but there were other more urgent issues on his mind.

“Candy has disappeared hours ago, Castiel, do you think that this childish hate you have towards me may be silenced while we look for her at least?” Nath replied in an almost bored tone.

“Don’t act like I’m the only one feeling this way, you can’t stand me either.”

“Yes, but I’m smarter and more mature, I can hide it better.”

“Fuck you, Nathaniel. Go look somewhere else.” Castiel stopped and tuned towards Nath, his patience running thin, he was close to grab him by his pristine white t-shirt and punch him in in the face.

All students had been divided in groups of twos to look for Candy, who had disappeared during the orientation race, but that had been hours ago. It was already night and they should’ve probably gone back to the teachers, but Castiel and Nath couldn’t even think about leaving that forest without having found Candy first.

It was past midnight, a chilly wind was freezing them both, it’d also started raining some time before. Soaked through the bones, in the dark, they were barely able to watch theirs steps.

“This is crazy,” Nath said, “we need to be smart about this, we have to go get changed, come back with forest guards and flashlights, we will never be able to find her like this. It’s been hours, we are probably also considered missing at this point.”

“I completely agree,” Castiel replied, a sarcastic tone in his voice, “you go back to the teachers, I’ll keep looking.”

“Stop being such an idiot!” Nath cried out.

“You really have a death wish, student body president, do you?” Cas stepped dangerously towards him.

It was about to get ugly, when they both heard a noise coming from a few meters in front of them. They both went on high alert, hoping no wild animal was that side of the forest, then they heard what was clearly a human moan. Rushing in that direction they found Candy laying at the feet of a big pine tree.

“Guys…” she mumbled, holding her ankle, “I’m so happy you are here!” she smiled relieved, “I got lost… then it started raining and I stumbled on a root… It hurts to walk.”

Nath kneeled in front of her and, taking her leg in his hands, “looks like a bad sprain,” he said gently touching her ankle.

“No shit, genius?” Castiel said, pushing him to the said, without a word he took Candy in his arms and started carrying her princess style.

“You’re such a klutz, this isn’t Sweet Amoris where you can run around all the time, how did you manage to get lost all by yourself?”

“Castiel…” she moaned and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Before his surprise could turn into fluster, Nath stepped up and put a hand on her forehead.

“She’s burning up,” he said worried, “we have to take her back immediately.”

But it was dark and, still raining heavily, it was impossible to find their way back.

“Give her to me,” Nath grabbed Castiel’s arm after several minutes of wandering aimlessly around.

Candy had unconsciously moved her arm to hug Castiel’s shoulder, holding better onto him.

“You wish, blondie.”

“Look, we don’t have time to fight about this, you’ve been carrying her for a while, let me…”

“With those chicken arms? Please!”

“Listen to me asshole, if you don’t stop immediately…”

“Guys!” Candy feebly tried to shout over their increasing irate voices. “What is that?”

They both turned to see a barely noticeable wooden cabin surrounded by tall trees.

Running there, they knocked on the door but no one replied.

“I’m not sure we should…”

But Castiel had already kicked the door open.

It was a small, narrow, dark room, clearly currently uninhabited. There was just a bed, smaller than a double but slightly bigger than a single, a small kitchenette and a bathroom in an adjacent room.

Castiel gently lied Candy on the bed while Nath looked for something to dry themselves with, but found nothing. In a drawer there were a few matches and one single candle, lighting it he put it next to the bed.

“What are we going to do…” Castiel was worried, Candy had a really high fever and was still soaking wet. In the cabin it felt barely warmer than outside.

“We need to help her take off those wet clothes,” Nath replied, always the rational one. “I know…” he said turning towards Castiel, blushing a little, “it’s embarrassing for me too, okay? But what can we do?”

“Are we really going to spend the night here?” the red-head replied disgusted. “There’s only one bed.”

“He’s right Castiel… I’m so cold,” Candy replied, barely able to hold herself onto her elbows, “I need your help, please.”

Castiel still looked doubtful, “Come with me,” Nath said and they went back out of the cabin.

It was possibly even colder than before, still raining, and they both knew they didn’t have any other choice.

“I don’t like it either, okay?” Nath uttered looking almost sick, “Candy shouldn’t be naked in front of you.”

“Oh, you mean she should be naked in front of you instead?”

“What I’m saying is that we need to suck it up and do anything we can to help her. I don’t like how weak she is at the moment.”

They remained silent for a few seconds, Nath continued, “We’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground. In our case friendship is impossible but we can manage a cease fire for one night.”

Castiel didn’t reply, there was no need, they were both well aware of where they stood, he unconsciously patted his pockets looking for a cigarette which was obviously not there, annoyed he just kept kicking the dirty floor without meeting the other boy’s eyes.

“And I really don’t want to share a bed with you,” Nath added, “Candy is sleeping on the bed, you and I on the floor.”

“I think _you_ should sleep on the floor, Candy and I will fit perfectly well on the bed.”

“Listen to me asshole…”

“Guys!” Candy cried out from the other side of the wall. They both rushed in to find her still on the bed, she had managed to remove her hoodie, and was now trying unsuccessfully to take off her t-shirt.

“I’m so wet… please…”

They both looked at her like deers caught in the headlights, her midriff was completely exposed and those words alone would have been enough to fluster anyone. Castiel was the first to get out of his daze and go to her, he kneeled on the bed and took the hem of her shirt in his hands.

Nath followed soon after and sat at the edge of the bed to remove her shoes. He quickly worked the laces and both sneakers were discarded on the floor. Noticing her socks were also wet, he removed those too.

Meanwhile Castiel had took off Candy’s t-shirt, not without some difficulty since she’d been stuck with the collar around her head. Afterwards he went directly to unbutton her pants which Nath pulled off her legs. She was left in her underwear.

She went to remove her bra but Nath stopped her.

“Uhm…” he said coughing embarrassed, “I think you can keep these on.”

“Okay” she said absentmindedly, laying on the bed exhausted.

She was a sight for sore eyes, they had both fantasised multiple times about her body, about undressing her, about sleeping with her. Seeing her with their own eyes was both flustering and incredibly arousing. She had small but pronounced curves that they would have given anything to properly explore with their own bare hands.

“Your turn now,” she added almost sleepily.

“You have no idea do you…?” Castiel commented.

“What?”

He didn’t reply and they both just undressed, their boxer shorts the only things left on their bodies, which were feeling lighter without those drenched clothes on.

“Try to sleep Candy,” Nath said heading to one side of the room, Castiel at the complete opposite. “We’re going to wake you at dawn.”

“Where are you going?” Candy asked confused.

“This part of the floor seems slightly less dirty,” Castiel replied looking at it unimpressed.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor! There’s enough space here on the bed.”

“Candy…” Nath replied shaking his head, “there’s no way…”

“For once I have to agree with the student body president, the hell I’m sleeping next to him,” Castiel added looking even more disgusted.

“Guys, please…” Candy said feebly, “it’s really not the time to fight, just come here, I’ll sleep in the middle, you won’t have to stay close to each other.”

“I’m not sure if this is better or worse,” Nath replied tiredly, a hand to his forehead.

“No way you’re sleeping close to that pr…”

“Enough!” Candy burst out with the little strength she had left, “I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here. Both of you.”

Both surprised by her outburst, looked at her without knowing what to do.

“Please… I’m cold…” she pleaded, and they both noted she was shivering, her fever probably even higher.

Without a word they both went to bed, the space was so cramped they had to lay on their sides, Candy in the middle, her back on the mattress. They were barely touching but could feel how hot she was, her shivering slightly subdued with them at her sides.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes closed, “for finding me.”

They didn’t reply and just stayed there in silence, looking at her falling asleep. She was so beautiful… even when she was feverish and hurt. At some point her breathing got heavy and even, and they knew she was sleeping deeply.

Nath raised a hand and moved a tendril of hair that was covering her face, tucking it at its side.

“Don’t touch her,” Castiel growled low.

“Do you plan on staying awake the whole night to check my behaviour?”

“Yes,” he replied drily.

“Good, I’m doing the same. I don’t trust you.”

Castiel just snorted.

“Stop staring at her boobs, asshole.”

“And you stop staring at her panties, prick. I didn’t know that our student body president was such a lech.”

“I’m not… you know what? Just shut up.”

“Whatever.”

.

.

Hours later, Castiel felt something warm touching his hip, he was still laying on his side, having fallen asleep at some point during the night. One arm under Candy’s head, he was sleepily caressing her soft hair with the other. He then moved it to her shoulder, lightly massaging her skin.

When her hand started to slowly slip under the hem of his underwear he moaned, “Little girl…”

At those words the hand stopped immediately, and he realised it was way bigger and more calloused than it was supposed to be.

Opening his eyes he found Nathaniel staring back at him, shock and dread painted on both their faces. They instantly jumped out of bed, disgusted by the realisation of who they were actually touching while they were dreaming about Candy.

“Good you’re both awake.”

Candy said chirpily from the bathroom door, already dressed in her rumpled track suit.

“I’m feeling way better this morning, it’s barely dawn but it stopped raining, I think we should try to find our way back.”

Candy felt slightly confused to hear them just mumbling their assent under their breaths, not even meeting her eyes. Had she done anything weird during the night? Thanks to the high fever she could barely remember meeting them in the forest and finding the cabin. When she’d waken up just a few minutes before, half naked between her two friends and a vague memory of her asking them to sleep together… she’d never felt so embarrassed and had instantly run to the bathroom to dress and calm down.

She hoped they didn’t think any ill of her for being so forward with both of them.

Looking at their awkward attitude, she figured that maybe they were as embarrassed to be seen in their underwear as she had been.

“Guys…” she said a little unsure, “let’s pretend this never happened, shall we?”

“Yes!” they instantly replied in unison.

“We’ll say we’ve all slept on the floor, completely dressed.”

“Far away from each other,” Nath nodded.

“Opposite sides of the room,” Castiel added.

“Okay… good… happy to see we’re all on the same page.”

The boys had just finished re-dressing in their dump cloths when they suddenly heard a knock on the door and saw three forest guards and their teachers entering the small room.

When they went back to school the following day, they found out they were the talk of the class. They’d all been so scared, about Candy missing first and then also Castiel and Nath. Lysander was shook, Amber had been hysterical, trying to pin all the guilt on the boys disappearance on Candy.

In the end when Candy asked around to find who had arrived first place no one knew. Nobody had paid attention.

For many years after that she kept wondering who had actually won the race.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy x Nath  
“I hate everything about Christmas except…” & “That is way too expensive.”  
Rating: General Audiences

It was the 23rd December and we were all reunited in the school gym.

Just a few days ago, Principal Shermansky had told us we were going to organise a Christmas party to collect funding for some new gym equipment the school desperately needed.

Some people had been annoyed by the news, two out of three pests announced they would rather spend their holidays at a comfy spa than coming to school. No one had tried to change their mind. Unfortunately Amber had no travelling plans.

Most students had actually been excited at the idea, everyone helped out and I had to admit we had done a great job.

Rosa, Alexy and Violet had been in charge of setting up the gym, which now looked like the interior of an ice castle. Violet was an incredible artist, the walls were now surrounded by high panels of light blue and white colours. At the opposite side, tall curtains of some soft light material that Rosa had been able to purchase from Leigh’s shop at a discount, created a sort of labyrinth.

Castiel and Lys were in charge of the music, they’d provided amplifiers and their combined music collection. Soft rock could be heard throughout the whole area.

Armin, Nath and Kentin had set up the lights, the gym ceiling was now covered in small, bright white lights that reflected on the blue of the panels and gave the idea of being under the starry night of a snowy field.

I’d helped with grocery shopping. Melody, Iris and I had bought all kinds of snacks and sodas. There’d been an awkward moment when Iris wanted to buy a drink with a barely noticeable trace of alcohol and Melody had almost gone crazy. I’d managed to placate them both suggesting that the teacher wouldn’t have allowed it anyway and it would have been a big problem if they found out.

Melody’s sultry mood had also improved when she found some mistletoe in a store. I wasn’t sure that expense belonged to the grocery budget, but she was positive we should squeeze it in. The excited glint in her eyes made very clear that she had plans for the evening.

To my greatest displeasure Amber had also been part of our group, and she’d made some absurd demands.

“This is way too expensive,” a sultry voice said at my back.

I turned around to find Nathaniel looking at a tray of caviar canapés, scowling.

“You’re right, but your sister can be very annoying when she doesn’t get what she wants.”

“I should’ve guessed…” he said, still looking at the caviar with a gloomy expression. After a few moments he added, “this is the type of things we eat during holidays at home. Well, I won’t anymore I guess.”

“Oh… Nath…” I didn’t know what to say. This was the first Christmas after his emancipation, it must’ve not been easy for him, this was a time for family and celebration. “Are you planning on seeing your parents at all?”

“I don’t think so, no,” his expression severe. “It’s not a great loss anyway. I’ve always hated their fake parties, with their fake food and fake friends.”

Even if that were true, no one wants to be alone this time of the year.

“I hate everything about Christmas” he continued, “except…”

I looked at him encouragingly.

“Well… it might sounds stupid, but when we were little, our parents used to take us to Winter Wonderland, it was a big carnival that used to come to town just for the holidays, and there was this haunted house… it wasn’t that creepy per se, but it was a sort of clever labyrinth, similar to an escape room, but Christmas-themed of course. You had to get yourself out of it finding hints and just using your brain. I remember one year the way out was through the fake chimney,” he smiled between himself at the memory. “Amber hated it of course, she and my mother waited outside, but my father always came with me. It was our tradition.”

He looked really sad, and I felt my heart ache for him. I guessed not everyone is a completely horrible person, even his father must have had his good moments when they were kids.

“Well, I can see where you got your passion for mystery novels then,” I said smiling, trying to cheer him up a little. Soon I got an idea.

“Have you tried the maze?”

He just shook his head.

“I haven’t either, but it took Rosa ages to set it up, it must be really good. Wanna try?”

“I’m not really in the mood…”

“Come on,” I said reaching for his hand, and he looked at me surprised, “catch me if you can” I added with a cheeky smile, and without looking back I ran into the maze.

It was crazy… curtains fell on every side and I had no idea where I was going, I couldn’t see farther than one meter. I really hoped Nath was following me, and I suddenly heard heavy steps behind me. Everyone was either dancing or eating, it had to be him.

I sped up and found myself at a crossroad, I didn’t have time to think where to go though, the person following me was getting closer and closer. I took the path to the right and kept running.

After a few moments I realised I’d made the wrong choice, two steps forwards and I was in a dead end, the wall right in front of me.

I suddenly felt someone grabbing me by the waist and pushing me to the wall, after a scared squeak I raised my eyes to find Nathaniel panting but smiling.

“It looks like I caught you,” he said, a glint in his eyes.

“It looks like it,” I replied, a little perturbed but excited, he was caging me in his arms.

Something was hanging from the ceiling, and we both raised our heads to find…

“Mistletoe,” he said surprised.

Then, he looked at me, as if searching my eyes for something. He must have found what he was looking for, because he looked determined, like he’d made up his mind.

Without leaving his gaze from mine, his hands either side of my face, he lowered his head, his lips getting closer and closer.

“Nathaniel?” Melody’s voice came loud from the stage, amplified by the microphone, we both jumped like we’d just been electrocuted. “Can you please join me, it’s time to read the announcements.”

“S-sorry, I have to go,” Nathaniel stuttered, he was blushing, and couldn’t meet my eyes anymore. Moving a curtain to the side, he left the labyrinth taking a shortcut.

I stayed there for a while, my heart beating fast, barely hearing the voices from the amplifiers.

When I was sure I was again capable of breathing and walking, I left the labyrinth the same way he had, and joined my friends back to the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy x Nath  
“There’s only one bed.” & “If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”  
Rating: Mature

“Ahhhh I’m so tired!”

I threw himself on the bed as soon as we stepped into the room. We’d spent the whole afternoon playing beach volley under the scorching hot sun, it’d been so much fun, I didn’t know how long it’d been since I’d spent a whole weekend with Nath thinking about nothing, no worries and no obligations, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Nice try,” he said leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at me with an amused smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I replied nonchalantly turning on my side, resting my head on my hand.

I felt his eyes caressing my body from top to bottom. I was perfectly aware he wasn’t insensible to how I looked in my new bathing suit.

“I mean that you owe me dinner, or have you already forgotten how I completely defeated you at beach volley?”

“What I remember is that _I_ was totally owning _you_, until you cheated right at the end.”

“Tomayto tomahto… the end justifies the means and all that,” he smirked at me.

“Mph…”

He just giggled, not moving from the bathroom door.

“I think we should rest a bit first,” I said patting the space next to me, “there’s only one bed but… we’ll make do.”

He didn’t reply, just stared at me.

“Come oooooooon,” I said pouting, “I’m so tired Nath, my muscles are all stiff, I think I need a massage.”

Still smirking, he touched his lips pensively, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“And I bet these aching muscles require vigorous rubbing?”

“Yes,” I nodded.

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

“Mmm…” he faked thinking about it. “Nah, it sounds like too much work.”

“I swear I’m referring to a mutual massage” I said innocently, “you do me and I… do you.”

He tilted his head and lowered his hand to the hem of his trunks, a shiver of excitement ran through me, but then he crossed his arms again. The teasing asshole.

“I’m the winner here. If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”

I slowly sat, my legs apart dangling off the end of the bed, leaning back a little so that my body was completely exposed to his hungry gaze, I looked at him teasingly.

Putting one hand on my inner thigh, I started caressing lightly, back and forward, his eyes raptly following my movements.

“What should I do to convince you that it’s in your best interest to stay here?” I asked sultry, my hand moving up to my belly.

“Tell me what you want, I’ll do anything…” my fingers raised to the swell of my breasts, and up to my neck, grabbing the strings of my bikini top.

I was just about to pull them and expose myself to him, when he quickly crossed the room and stopped me, grabbing my arm at the last second, his face now so close to mine.

“Your arguments are too convincing for your own good, I’m afraid I can’t let you keep on doing this.”

“What Nath…” I smiled satisfied, “afraid you’re going to give in?”

“Not afraid, certain. I’m 100% certain that if I let you remove even one single piece of clothing we’re never going to leave this room and I can’t allow it. We have a reservation we can’t miss.”

“What?” I asked surprised.

He looked at me serious, every trace of playfulness leaving his beautiful face.

“I’m aware of what a terrible boyfriend I’ve been and what I’ve put you through these past few months. I wanted this weekend to be perfect, so I organised a proper date for us, it was supposed to be a surprise but… you kinda twisted my arm here.”

Tucking my hair behind my ear, he hold my head close to his and added, “I swear I’m not going to disappear tonight. I’m going to pamper you just like you deserve.”

I felt my heart fill with joy and put my arms around his neck, dragging him to the bed, covering his face in kisses. We both burst out laughing.

That night was amazing, we dined at a little restaurant on the beach where the food was incredible and we spent hours just talking and knowing each other. Then we went back to the beach, music, drinks and stars, everything was perfect.

“Are you ready to go back to the room?” he asked me a little past midnight.

“What… are you tired grandpa?” I grinned.

“Nah, I was actually planning on showing you exactly how awake I feel.”

“Well, let me tell you…” I lowered my lips to his ear, “If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”

He smirked and I felt one hand lay on my thigh under the table, moving under the hem of my dress, unconcerned of the people surrounding us.

“Challenge accepted.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy x any LI  
Not a prompt.  
Rating: Mature  
Set in the time skip between HSL and UL.

**Closing my eyes**

“You’re so beautiful Candy”

He told me caressing my cheek. A small kiss on my forehead. He was sweet, so sweet. It was the first time I had felt anything in two years. The first time I had felt loved since _him_.

His hand moved along my neck to my shoulder, moving aside the strap of my dress. Featherlike kisses along the gentle curve down to my arm.

I closed my eyes trying to get lost in the sensation. If I closed my eyes I could see _him_. On top of me, hands on me, inside me.

I combed his hair with my fingers. It wasn’t right. Too short. No long bangs framing his face. No, no thinking, I needed more.

I let my head fall on the pillow, his hands on my naked legs. Stroking my thighs. Gently moving aside my underware putting a finger in me. Yes. Much better. _He_ always liked teasing me.

“Come for me Candy” said _his_ voice in my head, _his_ tongue between my legs, devouring me. _His_ hands strong on my waist, keeping me still.

“Please…” I wispered. A moment later _he_ was inside me, _his_ weight on me. And for a moment everything was perfect again because _he_ was with me. Kissing me. Making me _his_, like I was making _him_ mine.

“I may be falling in love with you” he wispered spent on top of me. I finally opened my eyes, looking at the ceiling in the darkness, remembering where I was. No need to reply.

I was already in love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy x Lysander  
Not a prompt.  
Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Set between post-HSL

**My Ghost**

“Is that a new tattoo?”

She asked me when I got home, looking at the bandage on my chest.

“It is,” I simply replied, hanging in the closet the shirt I’d just removed.

“I didn’t know you wanted to get another one.”

“It’s not that I wanted… I needed to.”

She glanced at me curiously, then asked, “can I look at it?”

I moved to stand in front of the big mirror in the corner of the room, and she came behind me, looking at me through it. Without removing my eyes from hers, I took off the bandage.

She stared at it for a while.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

A beautiful, ethereal, spectral figure, sad and eternal, tended her hand towards my heart.

“Now you’re engraved in my skin, as much as you already are in my heart.”

She hugged me from behind, her arms coming around my own, resting her head on my shoulder. It seemed so real I could almost feel her warmth on my skin.

“I was your ghost once, and now you’re mine. You’re gone, but you’re always here with me,” I said touching my temple and then my chest.

I closed my eyes and forced the memories to go away.

3… 2… 1….

Opening my eyes again, I saw only myself in front of the mirror, and my new tattoo describing exactly how I felt.

Turning around, I grabbed a new shirt and made my way downstairs.

Another day of work at the farm waited for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy x Armin  
“Just let me finish this/this level and I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times.” & “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” & “I’m not jealous! It’s just…you’re mine!”  
Rating: Explicit
> 
> Set in UL

I chugged my drink in one go, a little dizziness coming to my head. I had spent good part of the night drinking and I was feeling just a little tipsy. It wasn’t like I was bored, I was out with my friends after all, but I wasn’t having the time of my life either.

I looked at Alexy and Morgan kissing passionately without a care in the world, and then at Rosa and Leigh, looking at each other with a complicity that anyone would’ve envied.

Then I looked at the empty seat right next to me.

“Is everything all right, Candy?” Rosa asked, sensing my discomfort. “It’s about Armin, isn’t it? Where is he, anyway? It feels like I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“Where do you think?” I replied without managing to hide the annoyance from my voice. “In his dorm room of course. He’s been holed up in there since the beginning of spring break.”

“Wait… he’s not… no it can’t be… is he spending the holidays playing video games 24/7?”

“Of course he is!” Alexy replied before I’d time to say anything. He must’ve caught our conversation between one kiss and the next. “Yesterday morning I left him sitting in front of the tv playing that stupid co-op game he likes so much, and that’s exactly where I found him this evening before we came here. I’m not even surprised, I gave up on him years ago.” He turned back in his seat, looking at Morgan adoringly. “Luckily, I don’t have to suffer through the night because of his constant jabbering with his geek friends, I’ve found a more comfortable accommodation. If I’m kept up all night is for completely different and more pleasurable reasons.”

After those words he started kissing Morgan again, abandoning the rest of the conversation.

“Well,” Rosa went on, “this isn’t right. You can’t let him take you for granted, Candy. Do something!”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… try to make him jealous.”

“Ha! You know that won’t work. He’s the least possessive person on the face of the Earth.” I replied a little defeated.

“Then remind him what he’s missing out on by spending the whole time in front of a screen instead of his girlfriend!”

“Meaning? You know that I won’t be able to tempt him with a date. The times we go out, he does it just to please me, if it were for him we would spend the whole day in his room playing games. And don’t get me wrong, I love playing with him, it’s just that sometimes I need more, like…” I hesitated, “I don’t know, I feel like a spoiled child just saying this but… sometimes I just want his undivided attention.”

“Then take it!”

“How?”

She looked at me like I was stupid.

“You’re a woman, it’s not that hard to figure out. Do I need to check your underwear like in high school?”

“There’s no need. But… are you suggesting using my body to beg him for attention? Isn’t it a little too desperate?” I asked biting my lip nervously.

“Aren’t you? Desperate?” she replied ironically. “Look, it’s not that big of deal, really. Even I… you know how Leigh can get sometimes,” she looked at him queuing at the bar to get us a refill. “He’s so passionate about his work. Sometimes I need to remind him to take a break,” she laughed.

“Mmm…” I replied evasively. Her words weren’t completely unreasonable. I was a strong, modern woman, if I wanted something, I just had to take it. I’m a woman hear me roar and all that…

Maybe… maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

* * *

“Be careful… On your right! No! Fuck! It’s a grenade!”

I was leaning against the doorframe as I stared at my boyfriend, willing him to take notice of me. He was sitting down on the floor, back against the bed, wearing only his boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Controller in his hands, his eyes fixed on the big screen in front of him. I could hear the muffled voices of his teammates coming from the headphones he was wearing.

I’d let myself in thanks to my spare keys ten minutes ago, and since then I’d been waiting for him to strike a conversation with me. A distracted “Hi babe,” was everything that I’d gotten so far.

I thought again about Rosa’s suggestion. Was I really going to do this? Yes, yes I was. It was time to send the message through.

I started from my shoes, removing one at the time, then it was my t-shirt’s turn. I thought it was going to take longer for him to take notice of what was going on, but he must’ve caught the garment dropping to the floor with the corner of his eye, because he sent me a quick glance, surprised, and asked, “what are you doing, babe?”

“Just making myself comfortable,” I replied, as my hands went to the zip of my jeans.

I continued undressing seemingly without a care in the world, and he kept playing, but I could tell he wasn’t as focused as he’d been before. He kept throwing quick glances my way whenever he had a chance.

Soon enough I was left in just my underwear, but I didn’t stop, and went for the clasp of my bra.

“Fuck!” he cried out, he’d clearly messed up something in the game the moment my bra had come off and he’d stared at my breasts one second too long. I could hear irate voices coming from his headphones. “Just let me finish this level and I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times,” he said in an almost pleading voice.

I simply shook my head as with slow, calculating movements, I slipped my fingers under the hem of my panties and let them fall to the floor.

A horse groan came directly from his throat. “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” He tried to sound authoritative, failing miserably. “Please…”

“Keep playing, Armin.” I said walking towards him.

Without giving him any time to realise what I was about to do, I kneeled on the floor and forced my way between his arms, straddling him.

“Candy,” he cried out a little panicked, his hands almost losing their grip on the controller, “what…”

“Shhh…” I whispered in his ear. “Keep playing, not a sound, otherwise your friends are going to figure out something is going on.”

After these words, I started languidly kissing his neck. From the stiffness of his body, around which I was completely enveloped, I knew he was shocked and didn’t know exactly what to do. His shallow breaths were also an indication of his nervousness, and if the angry voices I could hear yelling at him from his headphones weren’t indication enough of the fact that he was pretty distracted, only half concentrating on the game, the hard length pressing against my core would’ve definitely been a telling hint.

“Fuck!” he groaned the moment I lowered the hem of his boxer briefs and took him in my hand. A couple of short, tentative strokes.

“MadHatter what the hell!” I heard someone yelling, and I knew Armin was finding more and more difficult to concentrate. Without wasting any more time, I lowered myself onto him, filling me to the hilt.

“Shhh…” I whispered again, as he started making a series of unintelligible sounds. “Don’t even think about muting the mic. Eyes on that screen and play, I know how important it is to you.”

I started riding him slowly, almost excruciatingly slow. I knew I was making him go completely crazy. My hands where at each side of his head, holding the bed frame. No other parts of our bodies were touching, except for our cores, and my nipples rubbing against his still clothed chest, every time I moved up and down.

“Candy… Fuck… I can’t… this is too hot…”

I knew he’d dropped the controller the moment I felt both of his hands on my ass, as he started guiding my movements faster and deeper. The irate protests of his teammates coming from the headphones signalled he’d just left out of the blue in the middle of the game. Everyone was probably getting slaughtered by the other team, but he didn’t seem to care. He took my lips with his and gave me a hungry, mind-blowing kiss.

Our movements got wilder, the pace almost brutal, punishing. I was throwing all my anger into it and, at the same time, he was taking everything and demanding even more, his fingers probably leaving ten small bruises on the skin of my ass cheeks. I was sure we would either pass out soon due to lack of oxygen or seriously hurt ourselves.

A few minutes later, when he took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked it roughly, I came completely undone, crying out his name as he spent himself inside me.

“I don’t know what I did to make you so angry,” he said after a while, as we both caught our breaths, “but I should probably do it more often.”

“Or maybe you should just pay me some fucking attention,” I retorted. “Instead of playing with your online friends all the time. And then, maybe, you would get fucked senseless more often.”

He moved his head so that now he was looking at me in the eye with his signature jokester smile. “Are you jealous, babe?”

I grabbed his hair, pulling maybe a little more roughly than necessary. “I’m not jealous! It’s just…you’re mine!”

“That, I am.” Without losing his hold on me, he got up and threw me onto the bed.

“Armin what the…”

“I told you, didn’t I? If I had to stop playing, you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.” He cheekily, replied as he took off his t-shirt and underwear and joined me on the bed.

He didn’t go back online until the end of spring break.


End file.
